Vorbei
by DirrtyHaruka
Summary: HaMi One Shot. Schnuppertext: Jetzt sitze ich hier und habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll. Auch wenn es vielleicht für dich so ausgesehen hat als hätte ich nur gelebt um des Lebens willen so wusstest du nicht was mein Leben war.


_**Titel: **__Vorbei_

_**Untertitel: **__One Shot_

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Naoko Takeuchi. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld oder bereichere mich sonst wie daran allein die Idee und die Umsetzung dieser sind von mir. _

_**Vorwort: **__So. Das ist etwas Kurzes von mir. Zum Teil entstanden in der Schule. Schreiben wir Geschichten in Geschichte g Tja die liebe Langeweile. Hoffe es gefällt euch und vertreibt euch kurzweilig die Langeweile so wie sie mir die Langeweile vertrieben hat.__**/i**_

Jetzt sitze ich hier und habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll. Auch wenn es vielleicht für dich so ausgesehen hat als hätte ich nur gelebt um des Lebens willen so wusstest du nicht was mein Leben war. Mein Leben ist nun zu ende. Ich existiere nur noch. Leben kann man das hier nicht mehr nennen. So oft ich dir sagte was ich fühle umso weniger habe ich gesagt wofür ich lebte. Ich blicke neben mich. Meine Geige liegt da wo ich sie überhastet hingelegt hatte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie nun schon dort liegt, jedenfalls hat sich bereits ein dicker Staubfilm auf ihr abgelegt. Vor mir steht meine Staffelei, das unfertige Bild scheint mich regelrecht anzuprangern dafür dass ich es so sträflich missachte. Aber diese Dinge sind ja nun nicht die einzigen die ich seit jenem Tag ignoriere. Meine Haare kleben an meinem Körper fest. Meine Kleidung ist mindestens genauso dreckig, durch den Staub im Zimmer. Meine Augen schmerzen. Schlaf finde ich keinen richtigen weil ich immer vom selben Traum geplagt werde. Immer wieder sehe ich diese schrecklichen Bilder vor mir, wache auf und frage mich warum? Normalerweise hätte das alles anders ablaufen müssen. Eben so wie immer. Aber diesesmal war der ganze Tag eine ganz andere Situation als üblich. Du warst den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Hattest mich nicht einmal geweckt. Ich merkte erst viel später dass du nicht da warst. Erst als ich aus meinen tiefen Schlaf erwacht war merkte ich dass du weg warst. Du hattest nichts hinterlassen. Nicht einmal ein kleiner Zettel. Ich wusste nur dass du mit dem Motorrad gefahren sein musstest. Der Schlüssel war ebenso spurlos verschwunden wie du. Es war komisch. Normalerweise verschwandest du nicht einfach so. Ich ging duschen, räumte die Wohnung auf obwohl nichts aufzuräumen war und saß da. Starrte aus dem Fenster. Wo bist du nur? Was hast du vor? Das waren meine Gedanken. Jetzt weiß ich wieso. Nachdem ich diese Nachricht erhalten hatte wusste ich welcher Tag war und ich wusste was du vorhattest. Ach hätte ich einfach nur meinen Mund gehalten. Nur dieses eine Mal. Wir wären jetzt glücklich, das Bild vor mir fertig, die Geige nicht verstaubt und ich nicht so herunter gekommen. Aber nein. Ich musste ja meinen Willen haben. An diesem Tag wären wir drei Jahre zusammen gewesen. Drei Jahre. Drei wunderschöne Jahre. Und jetzt nie wieder. Ich verstehe es nicht. Es ist meine Schuld, oder? Ja das ist es. Wäre ich einmal nicht so stur gewesen. Ich musste ja unbedingt diese Ringe haben. Habe dir keine Ruhe gelassen. Als ich diese Unterlagen über die Bestellung fand war es schon zu spät. An der Tür klingelte es bereits als ich die Unterlagen wieder zurücklegte. Ich höre dieses penetrante klingen noch heute in meinen Ohren. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Und jedes Mal wenn es jetzt wieder klingelt zucke ich zusammen. Nein ich habe seit diesem Tag nicht mehr geöffnet. Ich habe nicht mal diesen Raum verlassen. Das hier ist der einzige Raum in dem ich immer alleine war. In dem mich nichts daran erinnert wie schön die Zeit war in der zusammen waren. Wir haben gelacht, gestritten und uns wieder vertragen. Drei lange Jahre. Vorbei. Mit einem Schlag. Das letzte Mal als ich die Tür öffnete wurde mein Leben zerstört. Würde ich sie noch einmal öffnen würde man mir nur noch meine Entscheidungsfreiheit nehmen. Aber das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen. Nein. Als ich an jenem Tag die Tür öffnete war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht als ich den Polizeibeamten geradewegs in die Augen blickte. Ich wusste eigentlich schon was er sagen wollte ehe er nur den Mund aufmachte aber ich ließ ihn sprechen. Er fragte mich nach meinen Personalien und ob ich denn wirklich Michiru Kaioh sei. Wahrheitsgemäß sagte ich ja und er seufzte tief. Mein herz setzte einen Moment aus. Ich wünschte für immer, denn dann sagte er dass wovor ich die meiste Angst gehabt hatte. Du hättest einen Unfall gehabt. Ich verstand nur noch einzelne Wörter. Er erzählte mir dass du die Kontrolle über dein Motorrad verloren hattest weil Öl auf der Straße lag und dann die Klippe hinab stürztest. Ich fragte wie es dir gehen würde ob alles okay sei. Er sah mich nur an schaute mitleidig zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf. Ab da war mir alles egal. Ich weinte nicht mal in diesem Moment. Ich war einfach nur leer. Der Polizist erklärte mir dass du sogar hättest überleben können, du aber unglücklich auf dem Vorsprung aufgekommen wärst. Wieso musstest du denn diese Strecke in die Stadt fahren? Es gab doch diese schöne Strecke über die Landschaft in die Stadt. Nein, du fuhrst immer am Meer vorbei. Ich hatte dich wohl mit meiner liebe zu ihm angesteckt. Wieder ich. Du würdest noch leben wenn ich nicht wäre. Du würdest nicht in dem weißen Sarg, in deinem hellen Anzug liegen wenn ich nicht wäre. Du würdest dir in deinem Cabrio den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen und glücklich sein. Ich habe dich geliebt, und ich liebe dich noch immer. Doch mit deinem Tod, starb auch ich. Nicht körperlich aber seelisch. Du warst die für die ich lebte. Und jetzt sollst du die sein für die ich sterbe. Im Leben sind wir getrennt aber im Tod werden wir wieder zusammen sein. Auf ewig.

Hotaru krallte sich an Setsuna fest. Weinte bitterlich als der weiße Sarg in das Erdloch hinuntergelassen wurde. Setsuna weinte nicht, starrte still auf den weiß lackierten Deckel der langsam verschwand. Wären sie damals früher gekommen, einen Tag früher, müssten sie Michiru nicht jetzt auch noch beisetzen lassen. Der letzte Brief nicht einmal ein Abschiedbrief sondern ein Brief in dem sie sich die Schuld an Haruka's Tod gab und eben dieser schrieb. Dabei hatte sie keine Schuld. Haruka hatte diese Ring-Sache doch schon so lange geplant gehabt. Schon lange bevor Michiru davon angefangen hatte. Und jetzt endete die Sache indem beiden die Ringe auf die toten Finger gesteckt worden war und sie beigesetzt würden. Es war nicht zu fassen. Wer hätte damit gerechnet das Michiru sich umbrachte anstatt mit Haruka's Tod fertig zu werden. Gerade die starke, verantwortungsbewusste, intelligente Michiru? Die von der jeder dachte sie würde das durchstehen und weiterleben so wie Haruka es gewollt hätte. Jetzt war es zu spät. Setsuna verfluchte sich innerlich das sie nicht schon vorher die Polizei verständigt hatte als Michiru sich nicht meldete. Zwei Wochen hatte sie gewartet. Zwei Wochen. Viel zu lange. Aber sie hatte wahrhaftig nicht damit gerechnet. Erst als sie eine Nachbarin traf die fragte was mit Michiru los sei, das sie gar nicht mehr die Wohnung verließe, wurde Setsuna stutzig. Sicher. Sie war zwischendurch ein paar Mal da gewesen. Aber als keiner öffnete und sie nichts hörte nahm sie an Michiru wäre nicht da, sondern vielleicht auf dem Friedhof. Woher hätte sie denn wissen sollen das Michiru sich in ihrem Kreativzimmer einigelte und ihren Selbstmord plante? Da der Sarg war in das Grab eingelassen und das Gerüst entfernt. Setsuna ging vor und warf die erste weiße Rose auf den Sarg. Die anderen folgten. Alle waren gekommen. So wie auch schon auf Haruka's Beerdigung. Alle standen sie an demselben Platz. Setsuna hatte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt damit Haruka und Michiru in einem Doppelgrab beigesetzt wurden. Das war das was sie noch für sie tun konnte. Es war traurig. Die eine Freundin durch einen Unfall zu verlieren der einer Öllache zu verdanken war und die andere durch eine Überdosis Tabletten weil sie den Freitod wählte. Langsam füllte sich das Grab mit Erde. Der Pastor sagte ein paar Worte, kannte aber die betreffende überhaupt nicht. Dasselbe Geschwätz wie bei jeder Beerdigung. Setsuna wollte sich das ganze nicht anhören. Sie nahm Hotaru an die Hand.

„Lass uns gehen Hotaru. Beide hätten nicht gewollt das wir ewig an ihrem Grab stehen und trauern." Hotaru sah zu Setsuna hoch, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. Dann verließen sie den Friedhof. Zumindest jetzt sollten die beiden friedlich zusammenbleiben dürfen. Auf ewig.

_**Nachwort:**__ So das war's auch schon. Seid net zu hart ich schreib ja schon ne Weile net mehr allein g Ich arbeite gerade an was längerem noch nebenher. Aber das wird noch etwas länger dauern da mein Pc kaputt ist und ich nur an nem Leih Pc sitze und die andere FF leider auf der andren Festplatte im kaputten Pc ist. Ich hab sie hier zwar auch drauf aber in einer älteren Fassung und ich hab keine Lust noch ma neu zu schreiben g Also: Hoffe es hat euch spaß gemacht das zu lesen und sorry an die HaMi Fans das ich sie schon wieder umgebracht hab lol__** /i**_


End file.
